Day at the Pool
by TheWriteFiction
Summary: After a long few months of work, Korra and Asami are finally given a day off to relax and cut loose. [One Shot] [KorraXAsami] COMPLETE


**Just a little something for the fans while I'm on holiday.**

 **Avatar**

 _ **Legend of Korra**_

 _Day at the Pool_

It has been well over a year following the defeat of Kuvira at the battle of Republic City, and in that time the world had once again found itself at peace. With the dissolving of the enormous yet short-lived Earth Empire, the formerly unified nations across the earth continent had divided themselves into a series of independent states, all of which were organized into a series of independent democratic governments, similar to the one established by the United Republic of Nations.

For some it was an easy transition. But for other areas of land struggling with economic hardships and internal conflicts, including those more affected by the empire's division and the chaos that'd transpired with Kuvira's reign, it would take a little more time and effort to restructure and adapt themselves to the new world. Thanks to the help of their neighbors and allies however, as well as the support being given by the URN, all of the states facing adversity would soon be on their way to a speedy recovery.

Aiding in this task meant that there was a lot of work going around, especially for the new Air Nation and Avatar Korra, who had just recently returned from her adventure in the Spirit World with Asami Sato.

In the wake of the Earth Empire's surrender and the drastic reformation of Republic City in its efforts to accommodate for the massive alterations made to the landscape during the final battle, the pair had officially begun a romantic relationship with each other. After going through multiple turbulent events over the last few years- facing down a radical cult of chi-blockers, battling and defeating a demon in the form of the Dark Avatar, bringing down a group of rogue extremists, and winning an impossible war against a powerful Empire- their little vacation to the other world had been a welcome relief for the couple, as it allowed both Korra and Asami time to talk, relax, share secrets, and connect with one another on a deeper level; emotionally, spiritually, _and_ physically.

Their gap spent in the Spirit World was something that both of them had well and truly needed, as it not only allowed them to get some time away from the world and remove the unwanted stress from their shoulders, but also laid some important groundwork for their bond to develop. They were able to open up to one another more about their feelings, answer questions of where they wanted to go in life, and share some very intimate moments that would've otherwise been interrupted back home. It'd also, for all intents and purposes, given them time to explore- which had honestly led to some rather fun times for the pair during the nightly hours.

In the end, once their trip was over, the pair had returned to the world closer and ready to start a new life together.

As it turned out the latter part would have to wait a little, as the pair quickly found out that there was still a substantial amount of cleaning up left to do.

On the very day the pair got back to Republic City and reunited with their friends and loved ones, they were both thrown into the thick of it. While Asami was assigned to work directly with the president to rebuild, manage, and lay out contracts for reconstruction, Korra was thrust back into the wild, assisting with diplomacy over various borders crisscrossing the continent, helping to stop bandit raids on towns, and also finding peaceful solutions to problems in multiple rural communities.

The pair were completely stumped by the amount of work that'd been waiting for them upon their return, even though it was something they had half expected to find. Even with Mako and Bolin helping from their respective areas, the number of problems that they had to sort out in the first few weeks was just staggering.

That was why, after a few months of non-stop grinding and pencil-pushing, it came as a welcome relief to the couple when they were finally able to take a weekend off.

Back in the Republic's Capital, which was being rebuilt and remodeled on the outskirts of the newly formed spirit portal, in one of the newly erected, classy apartment complexes Asami's company had established not too long upon her return to the limelight, the two female heroes could be found relaxing in the private pool area on the thirtieth floor of their stately new home. This being a sectioned off space from the rest of the structure and an integral part of the penthouse, it gave the pair full seclusion from the other departments in the tower, and provided a wide berth from the staff running about the complex. And since this place was regarded as one of the many high rises in the city and required special access to those who wished to enter it, they were guaranteed full discretion from the public.

The pool room on this level was a splendidly designed chamber of polished tile, marble and stone, dominated by white floors, walls, and pillars, and accentuated by a chain of elegant gold carvings and molds. Topped with a glass skylight overhead and a sweeping view of the city scape from their apartment's enormous balcony on the far side of the level, and you had a spacious, naturally lit, romantic getaway spot that was easily the envy of all other people in the neighborhood.

The sound of the miniature waterfall at the head of the twenty five meter pool echoing throughout the room emphasized the Feng shui atmosphere Korra and Asami were currently occupying. Relishing in the peace and stillness of the moment, the two girls pampered themselves, and used their well-deserved period to catch up on some much needed recreational time.

However, unlike what could be seen in other similar circumstances, there was something very different about this one.

After finishing yet another lap of the indoor pool, the sublime form of Asami allowed herself to drift calmly across the surface of the water to the end of the lane. When her outstretched fingers eventually touched the wall, she then folded her arms on the edge and propped herself there, allowing her momentum to come to a graceful stop.

When she pulled the top half of herself out of the water, the young woman revealed that she was in fact stark naked; droplets of water dripping gracefully down her smooth skin and over the soft contours of her neck and shoulders. Her long black hair flowing gracefully down her back like untouched starlight, the green-eyed beauty gave her head a quick shake, flicking back her veil of drenched locks as she then set her eyes on the one other person in the room.

Her girlfriend and lover, Korra, who was also naked, and was currently doing chin ups on the bar hanging near the pool.

Sweat trickling down the dark, unblemished skin of her tanned body, the current Avatar and protector of the world was making good use of her day off in typical tomboyish fashion. In spite of the occasion- and the fact she was supposed to be resting right about now- Korra had decided to fit a quick afternoon workout in before joining Asami in the pool to relieve herself. This involved the hero going through the regular routine of push-ups, crunches, and elemental bending exercises, which would then lead into a brisk, cool down bout of crushing laps across the water.

You know… the usual.

Upon completing a third set of about a hundred pull ups, Korra allowed her body to drop back to the floor and, after swinging and flexing her arms out to dispel the soreness in her limbs, exhaled sharply before diving to the ground for a round of one-handed push-ups.

Watching silently from the edge of the pool with much of her lower body still submerged, the stunning and thoroughly entertained Asami couldn't help but allow a soft giggle escape her dark red lips as she watched her naked lover power through her workout.

" _For someone who was complaining about all the heavy lifting she's had to do over the last month, she still has a surprising amount of energy,"_ the raven haired beauty thought, at the same time thinking back to the conversations she and Korra had shared earlier that day.

Making herself more comfortable, Asami propped her chin in her hand and observed the dark-skinned warrior with the shoulder-length, bob style hair proceed with her exercise, her eyes taking in the sight of her muscles tightening to keep her upright with every dip and upward motion. As much as the tech company president wanted to tell Korra to lighten up, to ditch the impromptu gym session and come join her in the cool water, Asami just couldn't bring herself to interrupt the woman in the middle of her set.

After all, not only did she greatly admire her partner's fortitude and display of physical strength in such a time of peace, but she honestly rather enjoyed the sight of the bender cranking out push-ups on the edge of the pool in the buff.

Her slowly reddening cheeks and racing heart was all the evidence Asami needed to tell her that Korra's tight and incredibly toned body was really working for her.

This much became more obvious when she saw Korra hop back to her feet a couple minutes later to begin working on the set of dumbbells lying nearby. The raven haired company owner couldn't help but moan in approval as her eyes traced up and down her girlfriend's fit, muscular body, taking in her perfect fusion of womanly curves and combat physique. Her visible abs drew attention to her broad shoulders, strong arms and long legs, all of which were topped off by her perfectly round, firm D-cup breasts and ass.

Entranced by the sight of her woman casually grunting and doing reps with her arms with that smug smile on her face, almost as if she knew she was being watched, Asami licked her lips as she watched the beads of sweat roll tantalizing down her body, especially when it passed over the mound of her breast, over her taut stomach, and teasingly past the apex of her legs.

"Mmm… it's no wonder you're in such good shape," Asami commented out loud, at the same time shamelessly ogling her girlfriend's breasts.

Stopping on her eightieth rep, the brown haired bender glanced up towards the pool, where she saw Asami floating at the edge with her rump poking out of the water and a mischievous smile on her face. "Huh? Did you say something, babe?"

Snapping out of her trance, Asami shook her head. "Nothing. Just mumbling to myself." She then floated over to the pool's step ladder and, grabbing the stone bars, hoisted herself up.

In that moment, Korra couldn't help but stare as Asami's dripping wet form clambered out of the pool. In her mind, the action played in slow motion, with the avatar becoming fully captivated by the curvaceous beauty flashing her fully naked body to the air and sashaying her hips when she was finally back on dry land, so to speak.

Korra actually felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Asami turn around, striking a very alluring pose as she arched her back to the sun and ran her hands through her black locks. This gave the avatar an unobstructed view of the woman's rocking body, which almost had her drop her weights from shock, as the black haired beauty assumed a pose that showed off her hourglass figure and perfectly round breasts, which were easily hitting the E-cup category. What's more, along with the water dripping down her lightly tanned skin, rounded out her erotic form.

Flinging her hair back and running her hands through the lengths of silk, the shapely young woman turned to Korra and shot her girlfriend a sly look, a single bang of black hair hanging seductively over her face. "Like what you see?"

Balking out of her reverie, the avatar turned to the girl and smirked. "Maybe. What will happen to me if I say _yes_?"

"I don't know." Hair fluffing up slightly as it slowly started to dry, the still dripping wet Asami sauntered around the pool and towards Korra, the dark-skinned girl starting to rep using her dumbbells again while the black haired engineer swayed her hips in an exaggerated manner. "Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Korra asked, eyes the young woman with her sapphire blue eyes as Asami ambled behind her, reaching up with a hand to run her delicate fingers across her broad shoulders.

When she stopped on the other side of the avatar, Asami's smile widened. "The stuff that we did back in the Spirit World… and more. We have the whole weekend and the entire apartment all to ourselves. So there's plenty of time for us to fool around." She then stepped away from her teasingly. "Interested?"

After doing a couple more reps, a now curious looking Korra glanced back at the girl with a grin. "I am. Definitely." He then curled her left arm up and held her dumbbell there. "What about the pool? I haven't even taken a dip yet."

"It can wait," Asami replied, beginning to walk away while beckoning the woman to follow her with a finger. "But right now I feel like riding some different waves." She then turned and started walking away, her feet padding lightly along the tiled floor while she swayed her ass from side to side enticingly.

She even slowed down so that she could give Korra a better show.

This certainly seemed to work, as the avatar was unable to tear her eyes away from the sexy vixen, even when she disappeared around the corner moments later. Too excited and tempted to say no, the young woman with gorgeous brown skin dropped her dumbbells, stretched her arms, and followed after her lover into the next room. She didn't even bother to grab a towel hanging from the wall, as she was too focused on pursuing the Goddess that'd just stepped out.

Moving into another area of their top floor penthouse, Korra's eyes peered around the stately living room in search of her illusive quarry. However, just as the naked young lady was about to go searching the next room over, she was caught by surprise when her right arm was suddenly grabbed and pinned behind her, and the feeling of a damp body pressed into her back. The unexpected attack caused Korra to give a quiet squeak, as the slightly taller Asami rested her chin into the crook of her neck.

"Caught you," the hot breath of the raven haired woman whispered into the avatar's ear.

Korra chuckled when she attempted to yank her arm free. But, as she already knew long ago, Asami was a lot stronger than she appeared, and kept the avatar firmly in place. "Oh, you sly minx." Her laughs of amusement, which echoed throughout the spacious and lavishly decorated room, was then replaced by moans of pleasure when the dark-skinned beauty felt Asami leave a trail of kisses along her neck and her free hand run up her stomach to grope her breast.

Taking advantage of her position and reveling in the control she had over the most powerful and influential figure in their world's history, Asami continued to toy with her food, kissing and feeling up the woman with increasing enthusiasm. As her hand kneaded Korra's bosom, her fingers tweaking the girl's dark nipple to hardness, before then moving down the abs of her stomach. Moaning approvingly into the woman's neck, Asami was about to push forward with her expedition, until Korra decided to take action.

Not willing to play the subservient role for the entire duration of the afternoon, the avatar performed a quick twist, withdrew her arm and spun around, where she then trapped Asami's waist against hers. Upon drawing her voluptuous lover in and feeling their chests press into each other, the mischievous Korra gave the surprised Asami a grin and moved in for a deep kiss. Their hot breaths mingled when the pair became locked in a passionate embrace, tongues slipping into one another's mouths in a clear battle for dominance.

Pulling away moments later to catch their breath, Asami grinned. "You look absolutely ravishing this afternoon."

"Really?" Korra asked, her eyes glancing downwards intently. "Funny. I was about to say the same thing about you. I just can't get over how amazing your body looks."

The raven haired girl giggled at her remark. "Just for that, I'm going to rock your world tonight." When green and blue eyes met once more, the pair shared a loving smile with each other, before the two of them moved in and kissed once again.

Their hands running adventurously up and down their partner's body, grazing over all their soft spots while silently admiring every groove and curve they could find, the pair made out in the center of the living room for a full minute, surrounded by their white furnishings and expensive décor. But then, just as they were about to plunge further into their activity and take it to the next level, Asami suddenly seized Korra by the head, causing them to break from their kiss.

Briefly glaring ravenously into the woman's eyes, Asami then dove in and started to ravage her lips, instantly shifting the balance of dominance between the two as her body lifted upwards. The increased intensity of her kiss distracted Korra just long enough for her to skillfully leap out of her arms. Performing a backflip over the couch when Korra attempted to catch her, the feline of a woman landed gracefully on the other side, making sure her backside was turned to the avatar.

Captivated once again by Asami's fantastic rear view, Korra's eyes scaled her beauty, until she noticed the vision staring back at her with a look that just screamed 'catch me if you can'.

Getting the hint, Korra immediately gave pursuit, leaping clear over the couch while Asami legged it for the stairs through the archway. The woman's giggles filled the room as she kept ahead of the avatar, only to come to an abrupt stop when the tanned woman used a quick blast of wind to propel her forward and cut her off. With a well-timed grab and a graceful spin, the master bender pinned her girlfriend to the wall by her wrists, right next to the staircase.

Prey caught, the tanned woman gazed intensely into her lover's eyes. "Now _I've_ caught _you_ ," the avatar whispered, causing the raven haired girl to grin.

"What are you going to do to me?" Asami asked, half-cheekily and half-nervously.

The bender shrugged. "I don't know. Do a pat down. Maybe some exploring while I'm at it."

At this moment, Korra allowed her impulses to run wild, as her hands went from pinning Asami's arms to caressing the sides of her perfect, curvy hips. Pulling the girl's waist into her own, the brunette started kissing her fiercely again.

With Asami now cornered, she felt as though she was bound by an unknown force, as she squirmed pathetically under her girlfriend's touch. Soon, her moans and groans became increasingly frustrated, as she continued to struggle against her lover's will. This only seemed to add more fuel to the fire, Korra's actions intensifying and her hands roaming up and down the vixen's slim waist. The center of both their bodies was burning with searing passion and they could feel each other's fire against themselves.

It was such a wonderful feeling that it seemed like the world was slowly starting to vanish around them.

Completely lost in the moment, Korra's hands eagerly cupped Asami's pert, round buttocks, and groped them roughly while continuing to kiss her. It was from this aggressive touch that the raven haired president finally snapped. Growling against her partner's lips, the woman pivoted against the avatar and turned her into the wall. Pinning her against it with her full bodyweight, Asami seized the moment, lunging forward, savagely feasting upon her lover's lips and reaching up to grope the woman's breasts, but only for a moment. Once it passed, she abruptly disengaged from Korra and retreated up the steps.

Korra meanwhile was left in a full-on daze following Asami's show of passion, a dreamy, half-eyed look crossing her face that was accompanied by a silly smile. Breaking out of her trance, her eyes followed her girl up to the top of the steps, where she immediately spotted the raven haired beauty gazing down at her hungrily, with her sensuous hip cocked to the side and hand placed upon it in a seductive pose.

Upon catching the avatar's attention, the naked genius slipped around the corner of their second-level bedroom and vanished from sight.

" _Oh boy,"_ Korra thought.

Knowing exactly what was waiting beyond the threshold, the hot, naked and incredibly turned on hero hurried up the stairs to catch up to her lover. When she arrived at the top and looked across at the bed sitting against the wall underneath the skylight window, she saw Asami perched on the edge of it, her legs crossed teasingly, chest pushed out and upper body leaning back on her hands enticingly.

This was all the invitation Korra needed to tell her that Asami wanted her and, unable to hold herself back anymore, she moved in. When she reached forward to try and wrap her arms around the woman, Asami suddenly stood up, grabbed her wrist, twisted her around, and dropped the avatar onto the bed. The surprised bender didn't even had time to gasp when Asami pinned her arms to the bed and stared into her eyes.

"Sorry, K. I'm not gonna be that easy tonight," Asami cooed in a hot tone that drew a groan from the incredibly worked up Korra. Delighted by the tanned girl's reaction, the raven haired beauty proceeded to grind against her with need, at the same time leaning in to kiss the woman on the lips, before slowly moving down to her neck. Leaving a trail of pecks over the avatar's collar, she then arrived at the perfectly round mounds of her breasts, where after marveling the treasures for several moments, proceeded to feast upon them.

Licking around the girl's solid nipples, Asami then gave them a few gentle, teasing bites, which led to her suckling on the nubs greedily. Her actions once again found a way to bring a sense of weakness to the powerful bender, a series of low groans escaping the tanned woman's lips as Korra struggled in vain to escape her insatiable lover's hold. But thanks to her vice-like grip, all the hero could do was lie there and surrender to Asami's wicked mouth and tongue.

"Ahh…aaah… yes… Asami," Korra moaned, arching her back when she felt the woman's tongue on her rock-hard nipple. "R-Right there… aahh… right there!"

For a full two minutes the raven haired beauty continued her torture, alternating from lathering attention from Korra's right breast to her left. Wanting to feel more of her, Asami released one of the avatar's arms to grab and knead her right breast, using her fingers to tweak the nubs into hardness and send more bolts of pleasure coursing through the girl's body.

This however turned out to be a big mistake. Realizing that her left arm was free, Korra used that moment of liberation to quickly push off the bed and roll them over. Positions once again reversed as the avatar trapped her lover beneath her, the tanned female then used that moment to give Asami a deep kiss on the lips, before hastily moving down the woman's body to pick up where she'd left off and return her lover's actions with gusto.

Trailing kisses down the woman's swan-like neck, over her collar and to her large breasts, a completely entranced Korra proceeded to knead the woman's right mound, at the same time licking and suckling on her left with vigor. These actions quickly drew a series of gasps and whimpers from Asami, who threw her arms back and began squirming about underneath her lover's touch.

This, along with her quickly hardening nipples, indicated that this particular play was a big weak spot for her, and Korra wasted no time in capitalizing on this knowledge.

"Ooohhh… Korra… yes… please. Harder. Suck my nipples harder," Asami gasped, biting the edge of her finger while looking down at the woman lavishing attention on her chest. When she saw Korra switch over to her other side, nibbling on her nub and roughly kneading her left breast, the raven haired goddess moaned. "Yes! Ooh! Aaahhh! That's it! Keep going. Ooh, fuck! Keep going!"

Glancing up at the woman from her right mound and smiling slyly, Korra did as she was requested and continued her course of action. Feeling the woman toss and turn under her- responding to her every touch and gesture- and hearing her moan in rapturous bliss, only served to encourage the avatar to go down on her even harder. The realization of control over the normally calm and strong-willed female filled the bender with a sense of primal conquest that was borderline sinful, something that she never got out on the field. But in here, in the privacy of their bedroom, hidden away from the rest of the world, Korra was able to embrace these emotions and allow them to fuel her excitement.

Feeling she'd teased her lover enough, the avatar moved on to her next target. Leaving a sloppy trail of kisses down Asami's taut stomach, Korra focused a moment of her attention on her bellybutton, causing her partner to squirm a little bit more. At the same time filling her hands with her girlfriend's breasts and distracting her by kneading them, the bender soon arrived at the apex of her hips where, after licking along the inside of the woman's thighs, then dove in to devour her shaven womanhood.

The sudden attack to her nether regions hit Asami like a bolt of lightning, who quickly arched her back and gave a cry of passion. "OOooohhh, fuck! Yes! Aaah, yes!" Panting as she felt the woman's tongue enter her folds and began circle around inside of her, the raven haired beauty gripped the bedsheets beneath her and rocked her hips in time with her lover. "Ahhh! Ahh! Korra! So good! Ahh! It feels so good!"

Having obviously been wound up to the point of exploding due to their foreplay from earlier, the raven haired girl's reaction was to be expected. Immediately being sent hurtling towards her limits the moment she felt Korra attack her sweet spot, Asami then attempted to reach her sweet climax faster by rolling her pelvis into her lover's talented mouth. However, much to her dismay, Korra held her down by placing her hands on top of her stomach, keeping her lower body locked so that she could not move.

This allowed Korra to tease Asami at her own leisure, her eyes closing and her tongue flicking out to toy with her lover's pussy.

Groaning in frustration at having her hips restrained, the red-faced and incredibly turned-on Asami gasped in delight and rolled her head back when Korra frivolously tongued her clit. "Oooh, fuck! Oh fuck! Ahh, K! Please… go deeper! Deeper! Aaaahh! Aah!" For Asami, this was just pure torture. But despite her restrictions, Korra was hitting all the right spots and filling her with just the right amount of pleasure to keep her cresting that wonderful high of nirvana. So, clawing at the sheets and attempting to get as much purchase as she could, Asami allowed her lover to do her thing while at the same time letting her voice fill the room with a chorus of rapturous cries. "OOohhh! Korra! Keep going! Ahhh, don't stop!"

As instructed, Korra continued pushing on, inwardly delighting in the various reactions she was getting from her partner. Every time she picked up speed, Asami's moans grew louder and more frequent, and her panting grew fiercer. Every time she hit a sweet spot inside of her with her tongue, the woman's inner walls would clench and her body jumped against the mattress. And every time she alternated her pattern or switched spots, the sounds Asami made changed too. All in all, the girl was truly an irresistible woman, and the avatar couldn't help but bask in the melody of her voice and indulge in her sweet taste and smell.

However, like all good things, her time pleasuring Asami was quickly coming to an end. After a few more minutes of continuing her assault on her lover's snatch, Korra knew her lover was getting close to release, and so opted to finish her.

As much as she wanted to tease Asami a little more, the bender was also starting to get quite uncomfortable herself and was desperately wanting to get-off too. This was evident by the sweat starting to trickle down her back and how one of her hands had snaked down to start fingering herself.

Moaning against Asami's pussy when she felt her own body getting hot, Korra moved in for the finale.

Shuffling forward, Korra reached down and hoisted Asami's hips off the bed. At the same time she dragged the hapless woman towards her and propped her legs over her shoulders so that only her upper back and head was lying on the bed. When her dazed lover looked down her body to see what the avatar was doing, the raven haired beauty then gave a shriek of delight when Korra's mouth clamped down on her pussy and vigorously began devouring her for everything she was worth.

With only her shoulders and neck to support her, Asami's body arched into the avatar's hot mouth and into the air, her cries of pleasure echoing throughout the room. As the bender's actions intensified, so did the president's own responses, her hands reaching up to grab and knead her own breasts.

"AAAAAHH! OOOHH, GOD! OOOHH! FUCK! KORRA! YES! YES! AHHHH! RIGHT THERE!" Asami bellowed, her body writhing as she rolled her mounds between her hands and pinched her nipples. Sweat pouring down her tight body as Korra's tongue sunk even deeper into her and swirled around, the gasping beauty felt a wonderful tension rapidly building inside her stomach. Wanting to break it, Asami desperately began pushing her hips against her lover's mouth. "Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! OH, FUCK! I'm gonna cum! OOOHHH, FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM!" Seconds later, when Korra's tongue moved to lather her nub, the raven haired beauty couldn't take it anymore and was sent screaming over the edge. "OOOOOOOOHHHH, FUCK! YEEEEEEESSSSS!"

Her scream of pleasure pierced the room as her body arched to its limit, her muscles trembling as she came in Korra's mouth. The tanned warrior kept her mouth in place, devouring her lover's essence and helping her to ride out her euphoric high until the very end. After several moments of feeling Asami's body twitch and spasm in her grip, the girl then collapsed, her body dropping to the bed as a series of gasps escaped her throat.

Watching her beautiful lover lie before her- her body covered in sweat, her bountiful chest heaving up and down, and eyes closed in a sign of absolute bliss- Korra stopped and stared at her for a full minute. Her own heart racing at the sight of the hot, naked Asami laid out across the covers, the avatar's hand moved to her pussy and started fingering herself, a quiet moan of pleasure escaping her lips as her other hand ran up her abs to grope her chest.

Eyes fluttering open moments later, Asami looked down to see Korra playing with herself. At first surprised, a sly smile then crossed the beauty's full lips as she shakily propped herself on her arms and gazed at her obviously worked-up partner. "You want me to do you now?"

Face heating up, Korra gave a brisk nod. "Y-Yeah."

Smiling, Asami shuffled over and patted the space next to her. "Come on. Lie down here… on your stomach."

Doing as she was told, the tanned woman crawled forward and lay across the sheets. No sooner than she'd down that Asami moved over and lay across her lover's back, placing her head at her rear. As soon as she was there, Asami slid her hand tantalizingly over her lover's back, over her tight rump, and slipped her fingers between her cheeks from behind. The moment she inserted her digits and began to move, Korra sat up on her arms and moaned loudly.

"Ooohh! Asami… nnhhh! Yes!" Unable to sit up any further due to Asami resting her bodyweight across her back, the avatar then felt the woman get to work. The raven haired temptress gave an eager smile as she slid her other hand under Korra's belly and, running it down her body, cupped her pussy from the other side, and began massaging her from both sides. This in turn caused bolts of pleasure to shoot up Korra's body who, with her hands clenching her bed sheets roughly, did her best to fight back her moans of delight. "Uhh-uhh! Fuck… yes! Right there! Ohh! OOoohhh, right there!"

Korra's moans were much more restrained than Asami's were. However, her exclamations were more or less the same as she practically begged for the woman to 'give it to her.' Wanting to return the favor to her lover, the raven haired beauty did just that, as her fingers toyed and played with Korra's pussy from both in front and behind, at the same time her face hugged up against the woman's delicious ass.

Feeling her partner's hot body squirming beneath her and hearing her moans echoing off of the back wall, a smiling Asami intensified her actions. While the fingers of the hand she had situated between Korra's ass cheeks pushed further in, pumping her in and out with even more vigor, the fingers she had working her from the front rubbed her clit, stimulating the woman's senses and filling her insides completely.

Face burying into the bed sheets, the incredibly aroused Korra panted for breath as she tried to push her butt further into her lover's grip. Though her ministrations were more than doing their job, the avatar was teetering on the edge herself, and was now desperately wanting to reach her climax just as badly as Asami had.

"Aaah! M-Move your fingers… aah… faster!"

She tried pushing further into the woman's touch, but just like she'd done, Asami was not letting her get that extra purchase, and simply settled for fingering her lover at her own pace.

Punching and clawing the mattress, a heavily sweating Korra growled through gritted teeth and clenched her eyes shut, as the tension in her core started growing. "Uuhh! UUuuhh! Fuck! Asami! So close. Ooohhh… spirits! I'm so close! Aaaahh… fuck!" Looking back and seeing her lover's face hidden by her own body, her luscious ass sticking in front of her, the red-faced Korra groaned. "Aaah! More. Fuck me harder!"

Enjoying her own lover's pleas, Asami lingered in her actions, pushing the fingers over Korra's ass even further in, till she had three pushing into the woman's folds.

This proved to be more torture than Korra could bare. So, wanting to encourage the woman to hurry it along, the tanned woman turned and grabbed Asami's waist. Dragging herself towards her ass, the avatar then slipped her own hand around the raven haired girl's pert buttocks, and started fingering her pussy from behind as well. Gasping when she felt her lover's pumping intensify as a result, Korra then leaned in and began feasting on Asami's pussy once again.

Moaning when she felt Korra start devouring her on her own accord, a hot Asami then decided to return fire and dipped her head in. Sucking on her lover's folds from behind, she then expertly began working her fingers in and out even faster, causing her partner to moan even louder. Adjusting their positions slightly so that they were practically in a lateral 69 state, the pair began eating one another out, their hips rolling into their partner's mouths in an effort to stimulate themselves even further.

Smacking Asami's delectable ass and grabbing it with her hands, Korra practically buried herself into her lover's snatch, only to then pull away when she felt Asami's mouth clamp down on her clit. "OOOOHHHHH, SHIT! A-ASAMI! I-I CAN'T ANYMORE! I… I…"

Moving her lips away, the raven haired beauty pumped her fingers into her lover's dripping folds even faster, at the same time looking over her shoulder. "Th-That's it, Korra," Asami panted, struggling to speak since Korra was also working her into a similar frenzy. This being one of their favorite positions, they couldn't help themselves. "Cum for me. Uhh…let it out." She then dove back in and suckled on her pussy.

Gasping when she felt Asami bury her face into her womanhood and devour her clit, the teetering avatar gritted her teeth, gripped her partner's ass with one hand, and propped the other on the bed beneath her. As expected Korra did her best to hold on, her body trembling as a series of groans left her lips. But eventually the strain became too much to bear…

"Ooooh, fuck! Ohh! Oh, fuck! Oohh! I'm gonna cum. Oooh, God. Asami! I'm gonna fucking cum," Korra gasped breathlessly. Seconds of unbearable torture later and feeling Asami's tongue and fingers intensify, and the avatar couldn't hold it back, her back arching as she hit her orgasm with a cry of pleasure. "AAAAAHHHHHHH! I'M CUMMMIIIIIIIIIIING!" Her scream bounced off of every single wall of the room as her body was racked by convulsive fits of pleasure, her muscles tightening and insides clenching around her girlfriend's fingers.

Asami, returning the favor, helped Korra ride out her orgasm, devouring her pussy as she let loose her juices. Eventually though, after a few seconds of twitching, the avatar's arms gave way and she collapsed back onto the covers, panting heavily and sweat rolling down the curves of her gorgeous brown skin.

Remaining in their respective positions for about a minute, heads lying beside their partner's hips as they let the sensations sink in, Asami then snapped out of her daze and crawled back up to Korra. Laying on her side next to her girlfriend, the raven haired beauty gave the panting avatar a sultry smile, at the same time the bender glanced up at her and cracked a weak one of her own.

Reaching up, the engineer tentatively ran her hand over the young woman's pert ass, down and up the curve of her spine, all the way up to her face, where she then brushed some stray hairs out of the way. When she got a good shot of the avatar gazing back at her, Asami once again rested her head against her arm and just admired the view.

"You're beautiful," Asami remarked softly, her tone sincere and filled with love.

Korra chuckled at this and rolled onto her side as well, showing off her curvaceous, muscular body to her lover. "I was about to say the same thing." She added to this by reaching over as well and resting her hand on the girl's cheek, causing the beauty to sigh. "No matter how many times I look at you, I know I'm never going to get bored of this face."

"Face?" Asami giggled under her breath. "Hm. That's your strangest word for 'my boobs' yet."

This earned a playful shove from Korra, who caused Asami to roll over and laugh. "You know what I mean. Don't be an ass." Crawling over so that she was lying on top of the cheeky woman with her breasts pressing into her partner's larger ones, the avatar fixed all of her attention on her girlfriend. Their sleek bodies sculpted together and breaths mingling, Korra gently caressed the sides of Asami's jaw while the two girls lost themselves in each other's eyes. After a moment, the bender then leaned down and gave her partner a deep, passionate kiss on the lips.

Moaning into the girl's mouth as their tongues entwined, Asami then gave a gasp when her girlfriend pulled away. Running a hand up Korra's side and up to her breast, which she squeezed teasingly, the obviously still eager girl then whispered to her lover.

"I want you to fuck me now, Korra."

Hearing these words echo through her head brought an eager smile to the avatar's lips. Lifting her body off of the raven haired beauty and poising herself over her so that her breasts dangled tantalizing over Asami's mounds, Korra gave her a sly look.

"I expect you to return the favor afterwards. Okay?"

The bodacious young woman smirked, "Don't worry. I will."

In a show of raw sexual energy, the avatar dipped down and gave her lover another searing kiss on the lips, their eyes closing and their tongues meeting once more in a duel of fiery passion. As the pair made out, Asami deepened her gesture by pushing herself off the bed, sitting up and cupping Korra's cheek with her hand. This allowed her better access to the woman's delicious mouth and, as she sucked on her lover's lips, pushed her chest into her partner's.

Spurred on by her girlfriend's spirit, Korra skillfully moved her hand to her partner's breast. Groping and rolling her plush mound in her hand, the tanned woman then ran the same hand down the woman's side, over her hip, and into the apex of her thighs, where she proceeded to massage the folds of her lover's moist womanhood. This drew a very passionate response from Asami, who moaned into Korra's mouth and wantonly began rocking her hips against her hand in an effort to feel more of her.

Breaking the kiss, Korra leant down and started licking around Asami's left nipple, teasing it gently before capturing her pedaled nub between her swollen lips and sucking on it greedily. This in turn caused her lover to moan even louder and squirm against her, as her touch was sending bolts of pleasure shooting through her.

"Aaahhh… yes… Korra…" the woman gasped, at the same time feeling her lover's fingers move a little deeper into her. "Aah…aaahhh…"

Wrapping an arm around Korra's head and pushing her into her breast, Asami began to mewl and shiver with pleasure as she felt the bender's digits teasing her core, at the same time her mouth and tongue tormented and feasted on her breasts. The combination of attacks to her most sensitive areas were driving her to the point of madness, and both knew she wouldn't last long under this fresh assault.

"Mmm… you're so wet, Asami," Korra moaned against Asami's breast, peering up at the woman as her tongue teased her nipple and fingers pumped her womanhood even faster. Her increased paced caused Asami to throw her head back and cry out even louder. "Do you like this? Do you like feeling my fingers in your tight pussy?"

"Y-Yes… ahh… I love it," Asami moaned, looking down at her lover through a half-lidded gaze while her breaths came out in quick pants. "Ahh-ahh … please. No more teasing. Ahh… fuck me. Please."

Korra grinned. "As you wish." Removing her fingers from Asami's womanhood, much to the girl's disappointment, the dark skinned girl slowly lowered her partner to the bed, took hold of her left leg and, shifting her bodyweight so that she was straddling her right thigh, leaned forward. Propping Asami's leg over her shoulder, she then moved in so that her face hovered over Asami's, where she could see the heat radiating in her cheeks and her pleasure-drunk gaze staring back at her. "You ready?"

When Asami gave a nod, Korra slowly leant down. Suspending her round breasts over the inventor's, the avatar teased her girlfriend for a moment by brushing her nipples against Asami's hard ones. After circling them, she then rested her bodyweight forward, pushing her chest into the woman's and pressing her pussy against Asami's. From their Korra proceeded to rock her body, drawing simultaneous gasps from both women before a series of loud moans began to fill the room.

Diving further into the throes of pleasure as their bodies melded and moved against one another in perfect sync, both Korra and Asami began to make love. From the missionary position they'd assumed, it allowed both their pussies and clits to rub against each other, sending bolts of pleasure shooting through them as they rocked against each other. The post she had over her girlfriend gave the avatar the traction she needed to rock her body against her girlfriend's, while also allowing Asami to roll her hips against Korra's at her own leisure.

Their pace started off slow and sweet, as the two lesbian lovers adjusted to the position and basked in the sensations they received from their pussies rubbing against their partner's. But as the seconds ticked by, the pair gradually started getting hotter and the pressure inside their cores grew even tighter. With sweat beginning to drip down their shivering bodies, both Korra and Asami picked up the pace, their centers grinding against each other in an erotic chain of motions as the avatar ploughed her hips into her lover's, coaxing even more heavenly sounds from her.

This, coupled with the delectable sounds of hip-slapping echoing throughout the room, made the scene appear even more carnal.

No longer caring that her girlfriend was being the dominant party as she felt Korra's clitoris bumping into hers, a blissful Asami arched her back and cried out in sheer ecstasy. "Aaahh-aahh-ahh! Korra… it feels so good! OOoohhh… keep doing it… ahh! Ahhh! Yes!"

"Is that good?" Korra gasped, struggling to speak due to her hip swinging into Asami's and slapping against her pelvis, which sent shudders of pleasure raging through her as well. "Do you like… aaah… bumping uglies, Asami? Do yah?"

"Oooh, fuck! Keep… talking dirty to me, K! Ahh-aah! Ooooh!"

Korra, siding her head alongside Asami's as she picked up the pace, driving her hips into hers, panted into her ear. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Then make me cum! Oooh! Please make me cum," Korra gasped, her own loins quivering and getting tighter as she rubbed her burning entrance against Asami's.

Reaching up to wrap her arms around her partner, the raven haired beauty moaned even louder as another wave of pleasure shot up her body, causing her core and inner walls to clench from the sensation. "Korra… ahh-ah… it feels… so… good!" Feeling Korra pick up the pace and rock against her even harder had Asami's toes curl and the woman gasp. "I-I'm… gonna explode!"

Hearing Asami's cries and moans, begging her to give her more, filled Korra with a primal sense of dominance and excitement, which prompted her to move even harder. Determined to fulfill her lover's demands and help her to reach her climax, the dark-skinned woman leaned in even further and thrust her hips faster.

Cupping Korra's face, Asami moved it to hover above her. Their hot gasps of air mingling, the two pleasure-filled lovers gazed desperately at one another.

A red-faced Asami, bangs of wet hair hanging in front of her face seductively, demanded in a breathless voice. "H-H-Harder…" The woman begged, feeling her impending release growing closer and closer with each passing second. "F-Fuck me harder!"

As much as Korra wanted to savor this moment, she too was starting to get close to her threshold, and replied with equal breathlessness. "O-Okay. I'll… ahh… I'll fuck you… as hard… as you want." Pushing forward as their breasts molded and rubbed against each other, the avatar began pounding her pussy against Asami's even harder, increasing her tempo and drawing a scream of delight from her partner.

"AAAaaahh-aahh, fuck! Yes! Yes! Ooohh… just like that, Korra!"

The bender's tempo had increased so much that their bed's headboard had started banging against the wall.

Both girl's felt their minds steadily going blank and their bodies weightless, as their pussies slapped against each other, harder and faster. With their increase in passion, their lovemaking had pretty much devolved into nothing more than primitive rutting; a reckless yet erotic scene of two bodies rocking against each other in an effort to copulate. Of course the thought of their display taking such a state sat far outside the minds of the two women, who were merely allowing their instincts to take hold in an effort to exert as much pleasure upon their partner as possible.

As their clits rubbed roughly against one another, Asami's body arched into Korra's, her head rolling back as she felt the woman's center drive into her with increased vigor. "Uhh-uh-uhhh! Kor-ra! Yes! YES! Oooh! Keep… pounding!" Their rock hard nipples also rubbing erotically against one another as their hips slammed against each other, the slightly dazed Asami gasped as her head started getting cloudy with pleasure. "I love you! Ahhh… I love you, Korra!"

Staring down at the woman when he heard her say this, the incredibly fired up Korra gasped as well. "I… ahh… I love you too, A-Asami!"

"I-I'm gonna… I'm gonna… AAAaoooohhhh!" the raven haired beauty's head rolled back and a cry of pleasure left her throat when Korra's hips slammed into her even faster, causing their bed to bang against the wall loudly.

Feeling herself slipping, Korra increased her pace once again, causing the raven haired girl beneath her to buck her hips wildly. "Asami… Asami!" Korra cried out through her own gasps of pleasure. "You're mine… ahhh… you belong to me!"

"Ooohhh… yes! Korra… I'm yours…" the raven haired beauty whispered back as her arms wrapped tightly around the bender, pressing them closer to each other. "I belong to you… ahh… and you belong to me! Aaahh! Only me!" In a fit of passion, the woman leant up and met Korra as she dipped down, locking lips with her in a sloppy, passionate kiss.

The world seemingly melted around them as both Korra and Asami quickly approached an orgasmic finish. Crying out in ecstasy, the pair continued rocking against each other as fiery wisps of delight surged through their bodies. Responding to the pleasure, Asami met Korra's movements midway, at the same time she pounded against her mercilessly until they felt their stomachs were about to combust from the heat burning in their centers.

"Ahh, spirits! Yes! I'm gonna cum! Oohhh, fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Korra exclaimed, rearing her head back and clenching her jaws tightly as her speed increased. "Oh fuck… oh fuck… I'm gonna squirt… I'm gonna-"

"AHHH! YES! Hw-aaooohhh! Take me by force, Korra! AAAHHH! FUCK ME!" Asami yelled out, coming closer and closer to her own orgasm as her nails dug into the muscular back of her lover, who continued to hump and rut with her wildly. "Oooohhh! Yesss… Oh Korra! Ahh-ah! I'm cumming! Oh Gods! I'm… I'm…" Moments later, after several more seconds, the inevitable happened, Asami's eyes widening as she threw her head back in a shriek of pleasure. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YEEEEESSS! KORRAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH! ASAMI! GODS! OOHHHHHH!"

Both girls came simultaneously, their bodies jerking and shaking like they were possessed while they screamed for one another at the top of their lungs. Embracing each other tightly as their eyes widened in disbelief, waves of pleasure were sent crashing through both of them as Korra and Asami shared the most intimate of moments. Their eyes clenching shut, their pussies tightened and doused their lover's loins in their juices, leaving them twitching and trembling in each other's arms as they nearly passed out from such a violent climax.

Their orgasms lasted for several seconds. Eventually, once the white hot glow of their respective releases finally faded, the pair were then left panting for air and seeing spots, as the familiar, welcome afterglow of their love-making descended upon them.

Both Korra and Asami collapsed against one another, breathing heavily and basking in the bliss resulting from their activity. As beads of sweat rolled down their bodies, the two naked, buxom women then slowly regained their bearings, eyes fluttering open with the avatar bringing her head up to look down at her lover, while the raven haired beauty turned towards her in kind.

When the pair saw the other gazing at them, smiles crossed their lips before they moved in and gave one another a tender kiss. After which the two broke it and stared lovingly into the other's eyes, with Korra keeping her head propped up and her chest pressed into her partner's.

"That was pretty intense," the tanned young woman chuckled.

Her remark drew a giggle from Asami. "You can say that again."

Despite having just gone through one hell of a bout, the dark-skinned bender then shot her girlfriend a mischievous smile and, sitting up, started slowly grinding her crotch against Asami's again. This in turn drew a light groan from the beauty, who then gazed up at the toned warrior woman with the teasing glint in her eye.

"Well?" Korra asked, her voice dripping with want and desire as her pelvis and wet snatch continued to rock against Asami's. "Are you up for a couple more rounds?"

A surprised yelp then left the avatar's lips when, without warning, Asami suddenly sat up and knocked Korra onto the bed, upon which the tanned girl found her lover on top of her. Straddling her muscular, fit, curvy frame, the still sweaty and incredibly turned on beauty with curly locks leered down at the powerful bender and responded in a sultry voice.

"You bet," Asami whispered, her eyes filled with hunger for the woman as she dipped in, brushing her nose against Korra's while her breasts molded with hers. "I still owe you one, don't I?" A giggle then left the avatar's lips, before the girl gave a muffled moan when the raven haired girl moved in for a passionate lip lock.

From there, more moans and cries of pleasure filled the room, as Korra and Asami spent the entire rest of the day going through round after round of passionate lovemaking. Not only did they indulge in slow and tender motions of the missionary, but also the erotic entanglements of the sixty-nine, the carnal rodeo, the full scissor, the wave machine and more. While Asami loved the dominance she had over the avatar in the spooning, up-above and ivy positions, Korra had her fun riding Asami's face in the face-on position, pleasuring her in the hip-hot or doggy style state, and taking her in the ninety-nine.

By the time they finally passed out in each other's arms in their respective pleasure-drunk hazes, the sun had already started to set.

In the end, Korra never wound up going for a dip in the pool…

 _ **END**_

 **Hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **P.S CENSORED version coming soon.**


End file.
